1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system for distributing articles to be transported from a conveyor track to at least one branch track. The conveyor system includes a conveyor track composed of endless circulating chains, which are arranged spaced apart and parallel to each other, and support rods for the articles fastened between the chains. Deflection slide members are guided on and between the support rods, wherein the deflection slide members project beyond the conveying plane formed by the support rods for deflecting the articles onto the branch track. Each deflection slide member has a guide bolt extending in the opposite direction. The conveyor system further includes rails for guiding the guide bolts, wherein the rails are arranged parallel to the conveying direction for guiding the deflection slide members in a position of rest. For guiding the deflection slide members during the deflection procedure, the rails extending parallel to the conveying direction are connected in branching areas by branch rails extending obliquely to the conveying direction and intersecting each other at intersections. Guide members for deflecting the guide bolts are arranged, at least in the branching points, from the rails to the branch rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,341 discloses a conveyor system of the above-described type for sorting packages. This conveyor system essentially consists of a main conveyor and branch tracks which are arranged laterally next to the main conveyor. If desired, the packages being transported on the main conveyor are moved laterally by deflection slide members onto the branch tracks. The deflection slide members are guided between support rods of the main conveyor arranged horizontally and transversely to the main conveying direction. The ends of the support rods are connected to two endless chains which are arranged parallel to each other and spaced from each other. The deflection slide members are provided with guide pins which project downwardly between the support rods. The guide pins are guided by rails arranged underneath the support rods. The rails are arranged parallel to the main conveying direction and at an angle relative to the main conveying direction. At least two parallel rails are connected to each other by rails which extend at an angle to and branch off from the parallel rails. Control units are arranged in the areas of the branches and intersections of the rails extending at an angle. The control units ensure that the guide pins are deflected in the areas of the connections and that the guide pins are guided along a straight line in the areas of the intersections. The control units are comparable to switches which include a control body which can be moved into and out of the guide path of the guide pin. The deflection slide members are in a position of rest when the guide pins are guided by the parallel rails. The deflection slide members are in operation and laterally push the packages when the guide pins of several successive deflection slide members are guided by means of a switch onto the rail extending at an angle.
Since the elongated control body of the control elements constructed as switches or cross-over switches has a long shifting path, it may happen that the guide pin of a deflection slide member makes contact with the guide body during an intermediate position of the switch, and that this causes interruptions in the operation of the conveyor system. Moreover, the long switching path of the control body leads to long switching periods which, in turn, limit the maximum conveying speed of the main conveyor. In addition, the conveyor system produces substantial noise as a result of the switching of the control elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,912 discloses another conveyor system for sorting packages which includes a switch with a control body which can be raised into the guide path of the guide pin in order to shorten the time required for switching the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,908 describes another sorter conveyor which includes deflection slide members with guide pins, wherein guide bodies which are symmetrical with respect to rotation are rotatably mounted on the guide pins.